A Creep In The Night
by Selene Eldritch
Summary: Edward’s away hunting, and Bella’s home alone. So what happens when a drunken Mike Newton decides to let himself into her house in the dead of night? R&R please!


Edward's away hunting, and Bella's home alone. So what happens when a drunken Mike Newton decides to let himself into her house in the dead of night? R&R please! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Mike's POV**

He sat at the end of Bella's driveway, rocking back and forth as he gazed up at Chief Swan's big, white house. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway; hadn't he heard Bella mention her dad was away on a fishing trip this weekend? He laughed to himself, shaking his head. So what if he did go in? She wouldn't be awake. Or would she? Would Cullen be there, touching her the way Mike always wanted to touch her? The thought made him grit his teeth and, decision made, he got unsteadily to his feet. He had tried time and time again to get Bella to give him a chance. Now was the time to take it; perhaps the only real chance he would ever get.

Hoping she was asleep, he went up to the front door and tried the handle. Locked. He reached up under the eave, where his spare key at home always was, and his fingers found what he was looking for. He wiggled the key into the lock and, as softly as he could, let himself inside. Breathing hard, trying to stifle his drunken laughter, he slowly crept towards the stairs. He had just broken into the chief's house to seduce his unsuspecting daughter. He took a moment to admire his daring confidence, while trying to steady himself on the stairs. Everything was shifting in his vision, and though he knew the house was steady, he felt like he was on a boat in the middle of a storm. He bent over, using his hands to add extra balance. Finally he made it to the upper floor, breathing deeply. It smelled like her. The air was still damp from her shower, the scent of strawberries filling his head. He could hear piano music from an open door down the hall. He got unsteadily to his feet and, leaning against the wall, crept quietly towards the source of the noise.

Mike took a deep breath before poking his head into the open room, and there she was. Fast asleep, her wet hair fanned across her pillow; uncannily pale and so innocent. The blood rushed from his brain to fuel something else, and he entered the room as if in a trance. Bella didn't stir. He walked to her bed and reached out, gently stroking her face. Her lips parted and she sighed Cullen's name. He grimaced, anger clouding his inebriated brain. What did she see in that freak show anyways? Everyone liked Mike. Girls fawned over him constantly, so what the fuck was so special about Cullen? He'd show Bella what a real man was.

He pulled down her blanket, revealing her silk-clad body beneath it. She stirred slightly, then sighed, still fast asleep. Mike took off his jacket and T-shirt, and then let his pants drop to the floor, kicking off his shoes in the process. Left in nothing but his boxers, he moved over Bella, settling himself as gently as he could between her legs. She moaned softly, Cullen again, and Mike pushed a hand into her wet hair to hold her still. Her body arched beneath him, a soft gasp leaving her lips, but still she was asleep. He could feel himself throbbing for her; he'd never wanted anyone this much in his life. He leaned down and began to ravage her mouth with his, unaware of how awful his beer breath was. He let his free hand roam down the side of her body, pinning her to the bed with his full weight. He kissed her harder as her body began to writhe beneath him, teasing his already full erection. He could tell she wanted him as her thighs squeezed his hips, causing him to thrust against her reflexively. She was making a lot of noise, moaning no doubt, but he could make out none of it as he kissed her, completely wrapped up in his lust for her.

**Bella's POV**

She was dreaming, that much she knew. Everything was blurred at the edges, lacking the perfect clarity of reality. Edward was in her room, his eyes roaming her body. A growl of desire tore from his marble lips as she sighed his name. She watched as he let his clothes drop to the floor, heat flooding her at the sight of his perfect body. He climbed on top of her, settling himself between her legs. Something felt strange, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she was too wrapped up in the beauty of his face. His hand would into her hair and his lips sought hers hungrily, but the kiss was all wrong. It felt so… hot… and clumsy. And the smell of his breath wasn't sweet at all; it was stale and tainted with alcohol.

Shying away in disgust, she woke with a start to find a body quite different from Edward's on top of her. She tried to scream, but a mouth that was much too hot and much too wet stifled the sound. She struggled to get away, but that only caused her attacker to pin her down more forcefully, and with a horrified start, she realized something quite hard and unfamiliar was rubbing against her most private place. She squeezed with her thighs, trying to force her attacker away from her body, but instead he became more aggressive. Finally Bella managed to tear her mouth away from the assaulting force, and, struggling with all her effort, grunted "GET-OFF-ME!" Her attacker paused, pulling away, and as he rose from her body, his face was illuminated in a shaft of moonlight from her window. Bella gasped in shock that quickly turned to rage. "MIKE!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!" She watched his face drain of color, his mouth moving as he stuttered unintelligibly.

Bella tore one hand from clutching her bed sheet, balling it into a fist, ready to hit him as hard as she could when something suddenly hurtled through her window. She raised her hands to her face, shielding it from the onslaught of glass as the weight on her lifted abruptly and she heard the sick thud of a body colliding with her bedroom wall. Loud, vicious snarling pierced the air of her bedroom, and as she lowered her hands she saw Edward holding Mike against the wall by his throat. Mike was going red, choking from the vice of Edward's fingers. Edward's voice, angrier than she had ever heard it before, sent goose bumps up her arms. "If you EVER touch Bella again, I will RIP your male-defining organs from your body and force them down your throat, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" The last part was loud, almost a roar, and Bella had to cover her ears. She watched Mike's eyes go wide in fear as he glanced frantically towards her, as though begging her to help him. Edward was shaking and she could sense he was close to losing control. She swallowed, taking a moment to find her voice.

"Edward, just get him out of here." Edward didn't budge. She wondered if he hadn't heard her, but then after a few tense, prolonged seconds, Edward murmured "Gladly" through clenched teeth, and let Mike drop to the floor where he coughed and sputtered for air. Edward was by her side in an instant, his cool hand stroking her face in a gesture of comfort. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" It was then that she realized she was shaking. She felt slightly sick and drew her legs tightly together, suppressing a sob. "I-I'm alright. Just get him out. Please." Bella could hear the audible clench of Edwards teeth as he collected Mike's clothes from the floor and chucked them at him. "Get dressed!" he snapped, and Mike scrambled to put his clothes on as fast as he could. When he had everything on, Edward grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him to face level, his black eyes boring into Mike's. "From now on, you don't touch Bella, you don't look at Bella, and you don't speak to Bella. If you tell anyone about what happened here tonight, keep in mind that you've done enough to warrant rape charges. Her father is the chief of police, if you think you have even the slightest chance of winning in a court case, you're even more of an idiot than you already appear to be." Mike just nodded stupidly, his face horrified. Edward drew him even closer, his velvet voice as soft and dangerous as Bella had ever heard it. "I would kill you right now Newton, but you've harmed enough of Bella's innocence tonight, and I dare not push her farther by subjecting her to witnessing your murder. Consider yourself incredibly lucky, and do your best to stay out of our way; I may yet change my mind."

With that, Edward shoved Mike forward so he dropped on his face. Then, one hand grabbing the back of his jacket, the other his pants, Edward lifted him and chucked him out the window. Bella listened to each grunt as Mike hit the tree outside and slowly began his descent, falling onto one branch, then another, until he finally hit the ground. She crawled to her window, carful to avoid the shattered glass, and peeked out. She could see Mike's crumpled form beneath the tree. A dull groan rose from him, and he staggered to his feet, then headed in the direction of home as fast as he could, limping and tripping as he went. Finally Bella turned to Edward, who was leaning against her dresser with his arms across his chest, watching her warily. She opened her arms to him and his posture softened in relief as he reached her swiftly and wrapped her up into his protective embrace, rocking her, murmuring to her softly.

"I thought you were hunting?" She buried her face into the cool, sweet smelling crook of his neck, letting his presence calm her shivers. "I was, but not far. Alice called my cell phone; she told me she had a vision of Newton… I'm so sorry I didn't make it here sooner. I should never have left you here alone, without even Charlie for protection." Bella clutched him tighter, dread knotting her stomach. "It's not your fault Edward, you couldn't have known, please don't blame yourself." He was quiet for a long moment, then whispered "do you mind if I put you down for a minute? I just want to clean this up…" Bella knew he was talking about the glass. She kissed his jaw softly in response, and he set her down gently, then began his flit around the room, doing an hours worth of collecting in ten seconds flat. There was no trace of glass left when he was finished, all of it having been deposited in the waste bin beside her dresser. Edward returned to her, crawling into bed and pulling her down beside him. "I'll replace the window before Charlie get's home, I promise."

Bella smiled, playing absentmindedly with his fingers. "That was quite the entrance, I'm sure Mike didn't know what hit him." Edward stiffened, and Bella looked up to see his eyes were anxious. "Are you sure you're alright?" His eyes raked her body, looking for any damage Mike may have done. "I'm fine… physically. I just feel a little sick… having someone else touch me like that." Edward's brow drew down, and Bella couldn't help but reach out to touch his cheek, his expression was so angry yet so achingly beautiful. "Is there anything I can get you, anything at all I can do to help you feel better?" Bella thought for a moment, recalling her dream for the first time that night. It had felt good when she thought it was Edward doing those things to her. She blushed and turned away. "What is it?" He murmured, stroking her hair gently. "Well… I was wondering if I might feel better if you did what he did; removed the taint by replacing it with your own touch." Edward was very silent, and Bella was too shy too look at his face. After a moment, his voice came clipped but controlled. "…Where did he touch you…?" Bella shivered and closed her eyes, not responding.

Very gently, Edward began to caress her body, helping her to relax. When her shivers had turned from fear to pleasure, he moved over her, settling himself between her legs. He kissed her softly but passionately, moving his body against her as he delicately stroked her side. Bella wrapped her arms around him, her legs circling his waist as she moved her body up against his, the incident with Mike quite forgotten. Edward pulled back gently, untangling her from him with a smirk. "Better?" "Much" she panted, captivated. Edward carefully moved off of her to lie beside her, wrapping her up in her blanket. His cool, sweet breath caressed her ear as he whispered "Get some sleep, you've had a long night." Bella turned her head, her lips searching, and he obliged her with a kiss. Then she sighed softly as he stroked her hair, drifting into a dreamless slumber, knowing that nothing could hurt her while she was in Edward's arms.


End file.
